parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Your Birthday, Artemis!
"It's Your Birthday, Artemis!" is the 18th episode from Season 8 of Artemis & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Season 1 episode "Happy Birthday, Artemis!". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Every day with Artemis is fun-but today is stuuu-PENDous special: it's Artemis' birthday! His friends decide to throw a party and Danny and Luna arrive with party supplies to help prepare for the festivities. Enrique is inspired by their assortment of handmade presents and hurries home in search of a very "special" gift for Artemis. While waiting for his return, they play party games, sing songs and open presents. Finally, Enrique arrives with a very small gift ... which turns into a very big birthday surprise! Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Gianna - Melody (The Little Mermaid) * Beth - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Mario - Michael (Peter Pan) * Jackson - Enrique (Dragon Tales) * Tony - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Kami - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Scott - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Whitney - Misty (Pokemon) * Angela - Runo (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Sarah - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Z) * Nick - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Mr. Boyd - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Bingo - Bruno (Cinderella) Songs: # Artemis Theme Song # A Tisket, A Tasket # Growing Big and Tall # I Love Birthdays # Clean Up # Colors All Around # The Fishing Song # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Mr. Knickerbocker # Happy Birthday to You # I Love You Trivia: * This episode marks: the last time until the new content of Dino-Mite Birthday in which a song contains before Artemis comes to life. * This is the final appearances of Melody, Runo, Raye/Sailor Mars, Hiccup, and Bruno. * This is the only Artemis & Friends Season 8 episode where Enrique and Luna both appear together. However, they would both later appear together in some episodes of seasons 9 and 10. * This is the only time Enrique and Runo appear together. * This is another time where no one says goodbye at the end. * In the beginning of the second verse of A Tisket, A Tasket, the second verse beginning key for I Love You from Season 2 is being used. * After not being used for 12 years, Artemis' Birthday returns in this episode since Happy Birthday, Artemis!. * In this episode, Michael, Sherman, Raye, and Melody are the main characters, Enrique then met up with them but surprises Artemis from his friends, Buttercup, Misty, Hiccup, Runo, Princess Eilonwy, and Wart made a cameo appearance at the end with Geppetto and Bruno. Gallery: Artemis TV Series.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Melody in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Gianna Sailor Mars-0.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Beth Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael as Mario Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg|Enrique as Jackson Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Tony Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Kami Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon.jpg|Hiccup as Scott Misty in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Misty as Whitney Runo Misaki.jpg|Runo as Angela Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Buttercup as Sarah Wart.jpg|Wart as Nick Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Mr. Boyd Bruno in Cinderella.jpg|Bruno as Bingo Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Birthday Specials Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi